Wake up and Remember, Casey
by uponthemirrorglass
Summary: Casey can hear the people around her. She tries to speak to them but they don't hear her. They keep telling her to wake up and trust me, she's trying. Two-Shot. STORY REVISED.
1. Wake up, Casey

**AN: So here's part 1 of my Two-Shot. My second overall story. The idea floated around my head...It's pretty long so I had to split it into two. It's AU I guess and the characters are a bit OOC. I'm not a medical genius so I just made things sound as "Medical" as I could bwahhhaha. Every other block line is a flashback… Alright. Read...Review.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Case, hon, you gotta wake up soon. Please?" Casey could hear her best friend call out. _Brooks?_

"I called your mom and George. They are so worried about you. So I need you to wake up, okay?" _Brooks, I am awake. Mom and George worried? Why can I hear you but can't see you? Weird._

"Nora's on the next flight here. George decided to stay with the kids, but they're going to fly out too as soon as they get more info." _Where the hell am I? Brooks why are ignoring me?! I'm asking you questions! Hello? Hello? Hellllllo?!  
_

Brooks sighed, "I told you not to come out here, Casey. I told you it was too late. You are so stubborn sometimes." _Came out where? Where are we? Brooks, could you please answer my questions!_

Brooks' cell phone started to ring. "Where the hell is my cell phone?" she grumbled to herself. _Check the middle pocket of your bag, genius!_ "Oh there it is," she laughed to herself. "I swear I can hear you telling me it's in my middle pocket," her small laugh became a sad one. _Well I just told you! Stop acting crazy. _She answered it, "Hello? Why are you calling me?" her voice much too annoyed. "Yes, she's here. Nora and your dad told you?" _Oh, I guess it's Derek. Wait! Derek?!_ "You're almost here? Fine. Bye." She hung up the phone and stared back at Casey. "Case, he's coming. He's determined to see you."_Derek's coming? Seriously Brooks, where are we?_

* * *

"Hey I'm Brooks! Looks like we're roommates?" The new girl smiled brightly at Casey.

"I'm Casey. Nice to meet you!" she shook the bubbly blond's hand, "So this is Princeton, huh?" Casey asked as she brought her focus outside the window.

"The one and only." Brooks grinned proudly. "You look a little nervous? You okay?"

"I'll be fine." Casey assured her, "My first time being so far away from home, you know?"

"I hear ya. So where you coming from?"

"From Canada."

"Nice. I'm from New York so it's not too far of a stretch. It'll be alright, Casey," Brooks assured her; smile still intact.

"Thanks. You know, my stepbrother is actually going to NYU."

"Right on." Brooks nodded along, "Maybe one day we could go drive up and visit our family members."

"You can. Me and Derek, we don't really get along." Casey threw out a pathetic laugh at the thought of she and Derek.

Brooks frowned, "Aw, well, that sucks."

Casey smiled at the concern that was hardly necessary, "No. It's okay. When we first moved in together we already clashed heads. Silly, really."

* * *

"Hey Brooks." Derek entered the room.

Brooks blankly stared at him, "Hey, Derek." She didn't wait long to bring her focus back onto Casey.

Derek pulled up a chair on the other side of the out-cold girl, "Hey, Case," he took one of her hands and put it in his, gently swaying his thumb back and forth, "You look horrible." _Ugh, Derek! Something's never change!_

"Can't you see she's out?! Why do you have to make fun of her!" she snapped at him.

"I'm not doing it on purpose!" he snapped right back at her. "I thought maybe if I said something mean, she'd wake up and yell something mean back."_You're an ass! There look I said something mean. But you still can't hear me._ Casey said sadly. "How did this happen?!" _HOW DID _WHAT_ HAPPEN! Someone please tell me!_

Brooks sighed, "She went to see you." _I did?_

"Oh," his face fell. _Come on, Derek. Let the girl finish the story!_

"I told her not to go. But the girl is stubborn." _I really am. Sorry about that._ "She called me crying and right when she was about to tell me what happened, the line cut blank!" she cried out. Casey could hear her nose getting stuffy, meaning Brooks was on the verge of tears. "I thought it was a dropped call, you know, like those damned commercials that come on all the time. I even laughed to myself." She sniffled, "I tried to call her back and I got no answer. So I thought 'she'll call me back soon, she always does'" tears rolled lightly as her voice squeaked, "but she didn't." _Brooks stop crying! Please stop. I'm okay, really I am. _"Then I got the call. I was so afraid. The truck..." she trailed off and she started to cry more.

He cringed at the thought and wanted it to stop. Derek really didn't want to hear it, "Brooks, stop crying…" he interrupted and sighed, bringing his attention back to Casey, "Casey's strong. I know she'll fight her way out of this." _Aww...that was sorta sweet, Derek. _

"I hope so," Brooks cleared her voice, "So...what happened?" _Yeah what happened? Someone fill me in please!_

"What do you mean what happened?" he immediately raised an eyebrow, keeping his gaze on Casey.

"I mean, she drove up to see you! Then she tries to come back home while she's crying. And that's how she ended up here!" _End up where! I swear you guys are beating around the bush here! _

"I didn't even see, Casey!" he cried out in frustration, "I didn't even know she was coming to see me!"

"She wanted to--" Brooks cell phone started to ring. "Hello? Hey, Nora. Okay, I'll be right there," she hung up, "Derek, Nora's here. I'm gonna go pick her up."

He frowned, "Why didn't she ask me?" _'Cause you're a jackass_

"'Cause you're a jackass," without waiting a response, Brooks left the room. _I've taught her well._

* * *

"Hey Derek?" Casey had the phone, pressing it nervously against her ear.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Brooks and I are coming up to New York for a visit. I don't know, I just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out?" she hesitated.

"Casey, why do you sound so afraid?" he chuckled at the sound of worry in her voice, "I know we hardly hung out, but I saw you and Brooks like last year."

"I don't know," she shrugged to herself, letting her voice come out blank.

"Well that's a first," he retorted sarcastically.

"Ugh! You know what? We don't have to, it's fine!" she was definitely frustrated at Derek's lack of ability to have a _real_ conversation with someone.

Sighing at her difficult ways, he needed to assure her, "Casey, I would love to hang out with you."

Nothing but confusion hit her voice, "O-okay?"

"We can go grab dinner." Derek told her, "Sound good?"

Casey just couldn't help but be shocked by his kind and un-Derek like nature, "Sure?"

"Brooks isn't coming, is she?" he joked with hidden truth.

"Derek..." she chided.

"Sorry," he laughed.

"Anyways. No, she has plans with her family. I didn't want to impose, so I called you."

"So I was your back-up?" He scoffed jokingly, bringing on the sarcasm that was his specialty, "Feelin' the love, here, Casey. Really, I am."

"Shut up." Casey laughed to herself, "I'll see you later."

Both hung up, staring at their phones as a smile graced their lips.

* * *

Derek was alone with Casey in the hospital room. Gently running his hand through her hair, he spoke softly for her, "Case, you wanna wake up for me?" _Umm... I wanna wake up. But for you? Not so sure._

"It's my fault you're here. I know it is. I'm sorry…," his voice cracked. "Casey, I'm so, so, sorry...," she heard him sniffle. _Oh my God. Are you crying?! Oh goodness, this must be really serious then. Please! Someone please! I'm begging you! Tell me what happened to me! Derek, please tell me what happened! _"Casey, could you please wake up. I'd do anything if you could just wake up and come back to me. Come back to me, Casey," he clenched her hand and kissed it. _Come back to you? What in the world. Ugh, I'm so confused. Why the hell is everyone confusing me?!_

* * *

"So how's life out here in the big bad city?" she joked, trying to make actual conversation with Derek and throughout the night, she did a pretty good job.

Derek shrugged, "It's pretty awesome, actually. You're missing out," he told her as his focus stayed ahead.

They were walking in Washington Square Park, which still had tons of people roaming at night. "It's actually pretty beautiful out here. I kinda like it."

Taking a look around, he had to agree that it _was_ really nice. There was never really a time when he was able to just soak in the scenery. "Yeah it is. So how's Princeton? Everything you imagined it would be?"

She sighed as she felt the need to snort pathetically as his questions. "It's okay. I mean, the classes are alright, the people are eh. Not much excitement."

"Casey, cheer up," he demanded, nudging her with his elbow. "You're bringin' me down."

"I'm cheered just fine thank you!" she pushed his shoulder.

"Hey!" she just laughed at him and the playful nature that just happened was a bit out of left field. They both settled down, bringing their attention to stare ahead again. Derek pursed his lips in thought, "So what do you want to do now?"

A snort escaped her, "I don't live here, Derek. You do."

"I don't really feel like getting mugged," he shrugged, "so how about we just grab a drink or something at my place?"

"Alright, where do you live anyway?" she laughed pathetically because she still didn't know where the guy lived, "Dorm or apartment?"

"I live in the dorms and luckily for me, I don't have a roommate!" he grinned.

"Roommates can be cool." She felt the need to defend herself, "Brooks is like my sister now."

"Adorable!" he smiled sarcastically, muttering through his teeth. "Now stop with the frou frou girlie talk and let's go."

* * *

Derek fell asleep, seeing it was already 12 in the afternoon and hen was never up that early except if he had class. _Where did everyone go? Derek? Where'd you go?_

Nora and Brooks came into the room. Brooks face was still red and puffy as Nora was still fresh on tears at the sight of her daughter. Derek awoke when he heard movement and crying. A part of him cursed the fact he wasn't alone with Casey anymore.

"Casey!" Nora cried, "My baby. Casey, can you hear me?" she lightly grazed her face. "It's mom. I'm here now." _Hey Mom. Stop crying! I'm perfectly fine...kind of. Can you tell me what's going on? _"Why did this happen to you of all people? This is all unfair!" _I don't even know why I keep asking. No one wants to tell me what the hell happened. Why do I even try...  
_

Brooks started to cry again and the sound of her crying made Derek much too annoyed. "Brooks, seriously, stop crying. You're bringing everyone down." _Oh jeez, Derek. You were crying too. _She laughed in her mind and even had to thought of telling people. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't really do that yet.

Brooks nose wrinkled at him, "Shut up, Derek!"

"Could you two, please!" Nora snapped at them.

"Sorry," they said in unison.

"Reminds me of the way you and Casey fought." She stared at Derek and back at Casey. "Oh, I would love to hear that now. If it would just bring her to wake up." _I'm trying, mom. I really am. I wish I could fight with Derek too._

* * *

"This is a very...uh...Derek sort of place." She looked around the room at the various things. The sports memorabilia, the posters of girls on the walls, the empty beer bottles all over the place; no coasters, the smells, and even the boy bed sheets.

"Okay...I guess I'll take that as a compliment?" He walked over to her and tossed her a soda. "So let's watch TV?"

"Sure." They sat on the couch and argued for a while about what to watch until they finally agreed on music videos. "So do you ever get lonely up here?"

He shrugged, "No," she gave him a blatant stare, "Okay maybe. Sometimes," he admitted. "I have a few friends here and there. Nothing special."

She found it hard to believe but decided to just take his word on it; even having the burning question run through her, she wanted to ask him. "How's Derek's shool of dating, coming along?" she teased.

"Ha-ha" he let out sarcastically to which she giggled, "Anyways, it's been non-existent," he answered honestly, "I went out a lot during my first year here, but now...the girls are just..." he shrugged with the wrinkling of his nose, "...old news." He stared at her then. Giving her a serious stare, one she couldn't quite figure out. "Nothing exciting, you know?" he stared at her lips subconsciously, as the sound of his voice became that of a murmur. "No one exciting..." he continued, starting to move in her direction.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," she sympathized in an airy voice. Edging a little closer, her heart started to flutter. "No one really there to challenge me anymore," she breathed in front of him.

Derek got closer and closer. "Mhmm…" Just then he brushed his lips on hers and she kindly returned the favor. Wrapping her arms around his neck, slightly running her hands in his hair. Bringing her down slowly onto his couch, he intensified the kiss. Not too long after that, her phone started to ring. "Ignore it…" he mumbled against her lips.

It took everything in her to pull away and somehow she did. "I can't. I gotta go back home tonight, remember?" she stifled a tiny laugh as his nose wrinkled at her words..

"Oh right." He lay there, resting his head on her chest, lightly hugging her. It confused Casey but she kind of liked the comfort. It was completely un-like him to do this. To be so gentle with her and she just really loved the feeling.

Slowly, she ran her hands through the reddish-brown strands of his hair as she answered the phone. "Hello? Uh huh...I'm still at Derek's. Yeah just let me know when you're almost here. Okay. Bye."

Derek let out an uncomfortable sigh as she hung up her cell phone. "So you're leaving soon, I take it?" he grumbled against her.

"Yep." They were both silent for a few minutes, both recalling what just happened between them. This kiss; the comfort; the touching and all she could do was sigh, "Derek what did we just do?"

"Casey, I believe we made out," he said with mock surprise. "My lips touched yours and it was extremely hot for a moment until your crazy friend just had to interru--"

"Der-ek..." she lightly smacked him on his back and he settled himself. "I know that, you idiot. I meant what does _this_ even mean?"

Derek lifted his head to look at her, "It means we have mutual feelings, Casey." He was very much serious now, "It means that I have always liked you for some odd reason and it took you being away from me, to act on it. It means you probably feel the same too." Bringing his eyes to avoid her for a second, he was hesitant. Finally meeting her eyes again, his voice was a bit quiet, "I hope," a small smile crept up on his lips as his eyebrows raised up for the hope he was looking for.

Casey nodded lightly with a slight smile of her own, "I do." She then raised an eager eyebrow; one much too curious at this Derek. "When did you become so knowledgeable?"

"When it comes to you, I know exactly what I'm talking about," he said without hesitation.

She couldn't help but blush at his words and she hadn't blushed around anyone in a long time. Biting her lip in much hesitation, she had to ask. "So where do we go from here?"

Derek pulled her hand up and kissed the inside of her wrist, staring directly into those beautiful blue eyes, "We could give this a try, Case. I want to. If you want to also, we could really try this out. We don't live too far from each other."

Casey thought to herself for a minute. And she was always one for thinking because it was her nature to think. She was a thinker and now everything about her and Derek had started to flood her mind. All the consequences were rushing through her and he knew it. He knew she was over-thinking again, so he gently placed another kiss on her lips to clear her of her thoughts and it worked. Thoughts were cleared. Pulling back, he managed a grin. Her eyes were still closed when he saw a slight smile tug on her lips, "We could give this a try…" she confirmed and it brought that cursed smirk to his lips. That cursed smirk that she was actually starting to really like.

* * *

"Derek? Are you awake?" Brooks asked looking at a-head-down-on-the-bed Derek.

"Yeah, now," he said annoyed. _Why are you so mean to Brooks, Derek? What the hell did she ever do to you? Just stop._

"Ugh, whatever, I was trying to be nice and tell you Nora and I are going to get something to eat at the cafeteria, and if you wanted something. She's already downstairs waiting but you are just being a complete jackass!" she was silent for a few minutes as he didn't respond. "This..." she put her hands out gesturing Casey's body, "... _is_ all your fault!" she snapped at him.

Derek lifted his head and glared at her, "Don't you think I know that!" he snapped back. _Please guys, it's no one's fault. It's probably my own fault. Klutzilla remember?_ Casey had it in her to laugh nervously. While Derek looked back at Casey, he mentally and physically softened. "Sorry, Brooks. Okay? I'm fine. I'm not really hungry. Just tell Nora I'll eat later."

"Alright, just try and talk to her some more. If she were to wake up for anyone, it'd probably be you." She said with all the sincerity she could muster toward him. _Derek? Really? Why is no one making sense? Am I missing something here?_ Casey sighed to herself._ Why do I even bother with the questions if no one wants to answer them?_

Derek nodded as Brooks left. He held Casey's hand tighter, hoping that would wake her up but it didn't. "Casey," he sighed, "I don't even know what to say anymore." _Well, ain't_ _that a first._ "Remember when I admitted I loved you. I know you heard the message," he stifled a laugh, "And I was so mad at you, Case. You're the only one that could make me so angry and love you at the same time." _Y-you l-love me? Derek seriously… _Casey was starting to freak out as this was news to her. _I'm your stepsister, you can't possibly love me._

* * *

"Casey! Dammit!" Brooks yelled from across the room.

Burying herself deeper into her sheets, she groaned, "What! What did I do now?"

"Our answering machine is full...Again!" Casey frowned at the thought of the messages. "Sweetie, just call him." Brooks pleaded desperately, "Please just call him. It's been almost a month."

She sunk back into her sheets, "I don't want to," she whined like a stubborn child. "I'm scared."

"Well could you at least erase some of these messages?" Brooks shrugged with the pursing of the lips, "Or how about all of them?"

"Fine…" Casey still didn't budge from her bed.

"Now, Casey." Brooks crossed her arms, tapping her foot annoyingly on the floor.

"Fine!" Wrinkling her nose, she finally forced herself off her bed.

"I gotta go meet with an advisor before my date. So _please_ let it be cleared when I get back." She groaned aloud in frustration, "Where in the world is my cell phone?!"

Brooks was throwing things on the floor, searching everywhere and Casey just couldn't hold her laugh in. It was always the same thing with her very unorganized roommate. "Check the middle pocket of your bag, genius."

Brooks went into her bag and just like her roommate said, it was sitting there in the cursed middle pocket. "I love you!" she beamed brightly, running over to Casey for a tight hug.

Pulling back, Casey shook her head in light laughter, "The feelings mutual, Brooks."

Casey went over to the scary answering machine, awaiting Brooks' departure from the room. Finally after hearing the door close, she immediately pressed the play button. After about 19 messages from Derek freaking out, she finally made it to the last one. Sighing in relief, she was just glad it was almost over. "Casey," he sounded exhausted. "You shut your phone off and you won't return my calls, why are you ignoring me? What did I do? I want to fix it! I will fix it! I'm crazy about you, Case! Can't you get that through your head?" He was silent. Then finally, "Casey, I love you. I love you, Casey McDonald. I'm so in love with you…" he took a deep breath, "I don't think you feel the same though, Case. I think you hate me. Like really hate me. I'm starting to think you really don't want us anymore. I guess I'll try and move on from you 'cause I'm tired." Message over.

Casey was in tears. She couldn't help it. She tended to cry but the fact that he just went and said all those things…over a machine no less, she felt horrible. Sure, Casey was relieved that it was the last message, but after hearing it, she wished there was another. That he wouldn't move on. But there were no more messages. That was it. "I'm _so_ in love with _you_," she repeated his words quietly toward him. "I'm such an idiot."

* * *

"Casey, I'm sorry. If you could just please wake up? If you want me out of your life, fine! I'll leave you alone! But you have to wake up." _Leave me alone? Derek, I'm trying to wake up. I don't want you _out_ of my life. I've grown used to you, silly._ "You're really starting to scare me," he started to sob again. _Derek, I'm gonna need you to stop crying. You're really starting to scare _me. "I'm sorry I lied to Brooks earlier about seeing you. I was ashamed. I didn't want to believe that the last time I saw you, I made you cry." _More crying. I'm not dead! I know that for sure. Stop crying people! _"Now you're lying here," he cried some more at the sight of her.

"So you _did_ see her?" Brooks walked in after eavesdropping. Derek hurried to wipe his face with his sleeve.

"See who?" Nora walked in.

"It's nothing." Derek assured her while he threw a look at Brooks.

Brooks raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, it's nothing, Nora."

Then there was a knock on the door. The three of them looked as the Doctor came in. "Hello, I'm Dr. Martin. Which one of you is a Ms. Stevens?"

"I'm Brooks Stevens," she raised her hand as if it were an attendance call. "But this is Nora Venturi, Casey's mother. You can speak to her now."

"Okay, Mrs. Venturi--"

"Doctor, is she going to be okay?" she interrupted almost immediately; concern written over her whole body. She was a scared mother, what more could you expect?

"We ran a few tests and she suffered immense head trauma from the accident." _Okay now we're talking. So I was in an accident. Finally someone with answers! Hallelujah, Dr. Stevens!_ "We took a few blood tests, EKG's, and a CT scan. We are awaiting the results. We gave her our Glasgow Coma Scale when she was brought in. She tested a 12--" _Oh dammit. Coma Scale? Are you friggin' kidding me?_

"Is that bad?!" Derek squeaked for his own benefit. There was a terror in his eyes at the moment.

"Not too bad." The Doctor assured him, "3 is the lowest and 15 is the best you could get." The three visibly relaxed, "Casey scored low in her verbal response." _That's ironic…_ she managed to laugh at her own witty comment. "She was lucky that she was hit on her passenger side. If that semi-truck hit her side..." Nora and Brooks started to cry at the thought of it while Derek clenched her hand harder. _Truck? That's what Brooks said earlier..._

"Doc, so what now? How long will Casey be out?" The Doctor looked a bit hesitant. "Dr. Martin, what is it?" Derek asked with that same terror again. His voice a bit strained in reluctance to ask.

"When she was first brought in, she was responsive to our Coma Scale. But now it's as if she isn't responding at all to anyone or anything." _I'm trying to respond Doctor! I want to wake up!_ "That's why I'm awaiting the results to get a better understanding of her latest condition."

"What happens to her if she doesn't respond or wake up soon?" Nora reluctantly asked.

"She's already been out for 7 hours without response, if it goes on longer... I'm sorry but it's quite possible she might have or may potentially slip into a coma." Nora and Brooks lost it and Derek brought his forehead down onto Casey's hand, still squeezing as hard as he could. It still wasn't working. She still wasn't waking up for him._ A coma?_ Casey cried out dryly and silently as she couldn't give off any tears or noises. _No coma. I'm perfectly fine. I just need to wake up! Please._ She thought quietly. Broken. Desperate. _Please?_ Dr. Martin sympathized for his patient's family. "I will leave you for now. Come call me if she awakes, or I'll come back when I have her latest brain scan results."

"Thank you, Dr. Martin." Nora gave a sad smile.

"I'm sorry, again." He gave an apologetic nod as he left the room.

_I have to solve this. Casey McDonald will solve this. I am a great problem solver and this time it's no different! It'll be solved and I will awake from this disaster! _She began to run all her clues together. _ So there was a semi-truck. Accident. Passenger side was hit. I'm lucky. I was going to see Derek. Derek loves me? Kind of weird. Anyways, he saw me. Brooks said I shouldn't have gone. I'm stubborn._ Casey knew she wasn't getting anywhere with this and it was frustrating._ I don't know! I just know I'm close to being a coma patient. _She silently cried again._ I don't want to be. I want to wake up. I want to wake up and come back._ Her voice became much quieter as she thought to herself again._ Come back. Come back to Derek? Derek. Derek loves me? He loves me. I love him? I love him._

* * *

"Derek, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I ignored you. I didn't mean too. I was just scared of us. What would happen with us. Like if we would work out or if we wouldn't. I don't want to be afraid, Derek. I got your message and I don't hate you. I'm exactly the opposite. I love you too. So I came here to tell you that I love you, I don't hate you, and please don't move on. I really want this to work. I do. I love you so much," she looked up from her note card; her attention brought over to Brooks.

"Awww!" Brooks had a bit of happy run through her, "Sounds perfect! Casey, this is probably the most romantic thing you've ever done."

She looked down at her written words and looked back up, "I know. I feel exhilarated. Powerful, even," Casey felt the need to express proudly.

Brooks chuckled in a joking manner, settling her laughter, she asked, "So what time are you leaving tomorrow?"

Casey shook her head as her eyebrows arched, "I'm leaving right now."

Brooks stared at her in disbelief, looking over at the wall clock, "Casey, it's like 3 in the morning."

"It's less than an hour drive. I'll be fine. Wouldn't the story be more romantic if I drove all night to see him?" she smiled really big at the thought of it and Casey McDonald was always a romantic.

"Yeah, maybe," Brooks said reluctantly. "Well are you sure you're awake enough?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Casey, I don't think it's such a good idea." Brooks still had a bit of worry wash over her, "Shouldn't you wait till morning at least?"

"Brooks!" Casey chuckled aloud as she assured her, "I said I'm okay!"

"Fine!" Brooks huffed, "You're too stubborn to fight with. I'm gonna head to bed. Call me and let me know how things worked out okay?"

"Will do."

"Please, drive safely!" she pleaded.

"I always do!" Brooks snorted. "I do! I am an excellent driver!"

"Not when your mind is elsewhere." Brooks yawned, "Alright hon, get out of here. Get your man...boy."

Casey chuckled and couldn't wait do this. "Okay," she gave her a hug, "Bye!" Not too long after that, she rushed out of her door to await a meeting with Derek.

* * *

The room was somber. The three moped as they didn't know what to do. They all silently prayed Casey would wake up any minute now. Unfortunately for them, she didn't.

Derek slowly arose and went closer to her ear. He didn't care that Brooks and Nora were sitting right there watching him. He didn't care anymore. He could care less what people thought because Casey was more important to him. Gently, he ran his hand through her hair and kissed the side of her head. He whispered, "Casey, you have to listen to me." _I'm listening. _"I love you. I love you so much. You can't slip into a coma, okay? I need you. I need you to wake up. I love you. I don't care who knows it. I'm not ashamed. I'm not!" he said it loudly that Brooks and Nora stared. Brooks had already known, but this was news to Nora. She stared wide eyed at what was being said in front of her. "Wake up, Casey. We all need you. _I_ need you," he let out a shaky breath.

_I need you too. _Casey's voice was becoming more and more determined. _I love you too. _She was silent as thoughts ran through her head. _I fell in love with you. We kissed. We kissed at your apartment! A lot. We were happy! Till I was scared. Oh my God. You. The message. Oh my God. I went to see you. The semi-truck! The headlights. Oh my God. You broke my heart, Derek. _Casey had realization written in her voice...finally. _I remember it all._ The visions were running vividly in her mind.

* * *

Casey finally arrived at Derek's place. She paced back and forth in front of his door, reading over her note card. Trying to get all the points down and make sure everything goes well. She didn't want to mess this up. Finally she knocked on the door. She got no answer, so she knocked again. She heard shuffling from inside as someone approached the door. She saw a crazy haired and shock-faced Derek and a smile rose on her face. "Hey."

He stopped being so fidgety and returned a smile; a smile that told her how happy he was to see her, "Hey."

"Sorry I'm coming so late...or so early." Casey joked and she always had a dry sense of humor. "It's just there was something I had to say and I don't really feel comfortable out here. So could we maybe go--" she pointed to his door.

"No. No. Out here's fine!" he piped nervously. "My room is messy. It wouldn't be comfortable in there. Trust me." Derek came from out his door, shutting it quietly, bringing his back against it.

Casey laughed at how nervous he was and she couldn't help but think how adorable he was when he was all red and flustered. "What's the matter with you? You've never cared about your tidiness. What you got a girl in there or something?" she joked.

He let out another nervous laugh, "No. No girl in there."

She raised an eyebrow, "Okay..."

Just then the door was being opened from the inside and out came a girl. Her arms snaked from behind, wrapping them around Derek's waist from behind. "Who's out here?" Derek tried to take her hands off of him as he stared at Casey with guilt and regret. "What is your problem?" She then saw Casey. "Oh…"

Casey couldn't breathe. The sight in front of her just made her sick. She wanted to cry. After his plea of telling her how much he loved her and how crazy he was about her; when he said he was going to move on, she didn't think he'd be so quick and so fast on his word. She was crying but no tears fell out because she felt the need to stifle a laugh instead, "Well that didn't take you long, did it?" Shaking her head in disappointment, she sighed, "I'm just gonna go," Casey quickly turned around to leave.

"Casey, wait!" He turned to the girl that just ruined him, "Could you beat it, please?!" The girl was startled and left as Casey reluctantly stayed behind to his request. "Casey, I'm sorry!"

Casey stayed strong. She didn't cry in front of him and she wasn't going to start now. She was shocked that she was even able to pull this off. "I'm gonna leave now, Derek," she told him once more as she turned to leave again. But he was quick to grab her arm, bringing her attention to him again. Her voice strained with exhaustion, "What?"

"Casey, it's 4 in the morning. I know you didn't just come here to say 'hey,'" he exasperated.

She stared down at her note card and she couldn't hold it in anymore. "Just stay out of my life, okay?" her voice broken. The tears she tried to hold in…came out. She was already crying. He cringed at the sight and he hated tears. He hated tears and he never did them but seeing the tears on Casey's face killed him. Looking up, she shoved the card to his chest, forcefully. Derek looked down to read it and when he looked back up she was gone.

Casey got into her car and drove off crying. She just wanted to hurry and get home as fast as possible. She just couldn't believe this was happening right now. Her plan for a romantic reunion went to shit and she was just too upset to even think straight. Casey immediately dialed Brooks' number.

"Brooks? You awake?" she tried to hide her crying.

Brooks sat up abruptly as she knew something was wrong. That crack in Casey's voice didn't go unnoticed, "Casey? Whats up?" Casey was crying uncontrollably now and she couldn't hide it again. "Casey? What happened?! Is it Derek?"

"Brooks--"

Casey dropped her phone as she realized she just ran a red light when a car zipped right across her. She pressed the break immediately, trying to catch her breath. Just then she saw bright white headlights coming from her right. The combination of the bright headlights beaming and the loud sound of the honking horn distracted her from moving faster. She tried to hurry and press the gas pedal, as soon as she did, it was too late. Her car was pushed sideways, rolling over multiple times until it rested on the roof of her car.

"I'd like to report an accident! A woman was hit by my truck accidentally! We need an ambulance! Fast! Please hurry! We're on ...Bleecker and Mercer! Please hurry she was hit pretty badly!" The driver was freaking out. He looked at the car and whispered, "I'm so sorry, lady!"

Casey was upside down; seat belt still intact. She was bleeding profusely on the right of her head as well as her right arm. There was glass shattered everywhere. Being that it was so early in the morning, there were hardly people on the street, but those who were at the scene stood shocked at what was in front of them. There were those who stopped to look with their hands over their mouths. There were those who took a quick glance and went on their way. And then there were those who so badly wanted to go help the poor lady stuck in the car but quickly realized they should let the professionals handle it.

The ambulance roared loudly to the sight of the accident. The paramedics hurriedly unbuckled her seat belt and gently pulled her out of the rubble. She slowly stirred as she faintly flashed images of people helping her out. She couldn't feel pain as she just felt herself being moved. She started to freak out. She couldn't hear anything either. Casey was much too disoriented as the flashes were silent and her vision started to blur. "D-Derek?" she faintly said even though she couldn't hear herself say it. That was it. She blacked out.

* * *

Casey silently cried to herself as she saw all the visions from the accident. _I remember the paramedics taking me out. I remember seeing the headlights and hearing the loud noise. _She was shaken at her memory_ I tried to press the gas...I was too late. I couldn't hear anyone and everything was blurry! Derek? Derek. You did this to me... _She thought sadly. Then she quickly softened as she remembered more things about Derek. How he made her feel and that he really and truly does love her. She remembered that she wanted to see Derek when she was pulled out of that car. _This is crazy, but I think I still love you. Even after this, I still love you._

"Casey, please! I love you. I know you love me too." _I do, Derek. _"I'm sorry about what happened. I'm sorry because I thought you didn't love me, so I did something stupid! Please forgive me, Case. Please. You drove to see me. This is all my fault. This is all my fault. It should be me here instead of you." _No one should be lying here, Derek. Not even you._ "You can't leave me. Wake up." He cried quietly against her face, gently stroking her hair.

Nora was shocked at all this coming out of his mouth but she didn't want to see either of them hurting. Especially as her daughter is lying comatose in a hospital bed; she didn't want anyone to be hurt anymore. She came over to his side and rubbed his back to comfort him. "Derek, don't cry okay. We all want her to wake up. She doesn't blame you. She's not mad at you." _I'm not mad, Derek. _She realized to herself. She realized he was apologizing; that he felt horrible for what happened and she couldn't put it on him forever. She loved him.

"She should be mad at me, Nora! She'd be stupid not to be." _I'm not mad, anymore. And I'm certainly not stupid! _"Casey, we both love each other. You know we do. You gotta wake up for me; for your Mom, for Brooks even. Casey, I know you can wake up. I know it. My love is so strong for you right now, Case. Just do your part. Come back to me," he whispered, "Please come back to me…"

_I want to wake up! I'm ready to wake up now! Derek, I love you. I want to come back. I'm ready to come back. I want to wake up!_

"Casey, wake up..." the three of them said in unison. "We need you."

_I'm ready! I'm ready! To The Greater Being, if you can hear me, please wake me up now! I know I'm ready. I don't wanna hurt everyone anymore, I know they are hurting. _Casey cried. Hard. She sobbed as much as she could. And she even started to shake too. The images were flashing faster and faster in her mind. _Someone wake me up. I'm tired of this. I want to be with my family. I want to talk to them, I want to hug them, I want to kiss Derek. I want to love him. I don't want him blaming himself anymore. I want to tell him I'm okay! This is unfair! Please! I need to wake up! I NEED TO WAKE UP! PLEASE! _She sobbed all she could. _PLEASE!_

"PLEASE!" She cried out. Silence.


	2. Remember, Casey

She slowly opened her eyes and saw 3 pairs staring back at her. Nora and Brooks were crying with relief as Derek wiped away tears that formed on his own face. "Where am I?" Casey asked with a shaky and lowly audible voice.

"You're in the hospital, sweetie." Nora informed her.

Casey's eyebrows furrowed in response, "Hospital?" Nora nodded. Bringing her attention over the the man to her left, "Derek?"

Derek just couldn't help but bring a happy smile on his face. She finally woke up for him. The one person he loved so much came back to him. "Yeah, Case. I'm here." He gently grazed her face, "I knew you would come back to me!" he smiled brightly again, trying to wipe away the rest of his tears. He kind of felt embarrassed by them because now there were no reason for his tears to be shown.

Casey's eyebrows arched almost immediately at his words, "Come back to you? Why would I come back to you?" she asked with disgust. Derek's brightly-smiled-face fell at her tone. Casey then turned to the girl to her right. "Who are you? I don't think I know you?" Her eyes expression extreme confusion.

Brooks' face fell as well at her roommate's words, "I'm Brooks, Casey? How can you _not_ know me?" she stifled a sad laugh.

Casey shook her head and brought her attention to Nora, "Mom? Who is she?" she needed to be informed again.

"Casey, that's your roommate, Brooks?" Nora let out worry as she told her daughter, "She was the first one here with you. She told us all that you were here after what happened..."

"Roommate?" Casey laughed nervously. "Why would I need a roommate at home?"

The three of them stared at one another with concern for Casey's newfound behavior. "Brooks, could you call Dr. Martin please?"

"Sure. Sure." Brooks walked away and gave Casey another concerned look before heading out the door.

"Casey, are you sure you don't know her?" Nora wanted to be sure.

"Yeah, Mom," she then looked at Derek. Her face expressing pathetically toward him, "I'm surprised you're here." Casey let out a snort as her tone became much too rude, "Don't you have better things to do?"

Derek frowned as her words started to really hurt him, "Better things to do?" his eyebrows furrowed as he shook his head, "No, Case I've been here too with Brooks. Why wouldn't I be here?"

She shrugged sarcastically, pursing her lips as she began to name all the reason why. "I'm a waste of your time? You say I annoy you. We fight all the time. We don't get along…" Casey stopped as she noticed the pained look on his face. She arched her eyebrows inward and never had she seen him this hurt before. "You okay?" she turned to her Mom, "Mom, Derek doesn't look too well."

Nora shared a pained look for both Derek and Casey. "Casey, sweetie, do you love, Derek?" she asked quietly and she felt a bit awkward to even ask her daughter that question. This was all news to her.

Casey laughed hysterically, "Ew! No! That's hilarious, Mom, but kind of disturbing." She continued to laugh louder but felt the need to settle down as she looked at Derek, who dropped into his chair. There was still that pain written all over his face. It was as if someone just ripped his heart into shreds and that's when the laugh dissolved on Casey's face. "Seriously, what's going on?"

"Sweetie, I don't know yet." Brooks and Dr. Martin came in. Nora let out a sigh of relief as inside she was freaking out. "Dr. Martin. She's awake! But she can't remember certain things? It's starting to terrify me." Nora explained to him; her hands trembling to no end.

"Mrs. Venturi, Ms. Stevens informed us of that. She said that she can't remember prior memories?" he asked Nora.

Nora nodded, "Yes. She remembers me and she remembers Derek, but she has no recollection of Brooks," she pointed to her. Derek cleared his throat and Casey furrowed her brows at his weird behavior toward her. It was as if there was something important about Derek and she had no idea what it was.

"Okay," he nodded to himself, "According to her latest results," he looked over his clipboard, "there was damage to the brain regions of her medial temporal lobes and most importantly her hippocampus."

"What does that mean?" Casey asked.

"Ms. McDonald--"

"Casey," she corrected him.

"Casey, you are suffering from Retrograde Amnesia--"

"What the hell is that?" Derek snapped and Casey managed to give him a chided look.

"It means that Casey, here, can't really recollect certain memories prior to the accident. She can recall something's while she can't recall others."

"So she won't remember any of the things she's forgotten?" Derek asked as if it were really important to him and it was _really_ important to him.

"No, she _can_ recall those forgotten memories, it will just take time. Time varies between all people. But it's also possible she won't remember anything at all." Derek felt like his own life was taken from him. "It's important that she go on her own pace, though. That no one rush her or get frustrated because she can't recall things. It would help, if you all would show her things from before, it'll help her jog her memory faster, but remember let her take her time," he stressed that certain fact out as he informed them.

The four of them looked at Casey who was crying endlessly at this information. She was in a tough situation and she felt like everything was just going wrong for her. Waking up and not remembering things was bad enough but the fact that she may or may not even recall them, was terrible. It was horrifying for Casey because she didn't know what was supposed to happen now and if she'd ever remember what she had forgotten. There were probably important things that happened in her life and now she had no idea what they were. Would those things ever come back?

Nora held onto Casey's hand tighter and she just couldn't imagine what was going on in Casey's mind right now. All she could do was be there to comfort her daughter. "It'll be okay, sweetie."

The Doctor made his way over to Casey's side. "Casey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay besides the fact my life is falling apart," she cried out, wiping her tears on the sleeves of her hospital gown.

"Feeling any pain anywhere?" She shook her head. He checked her breathing and she was okay. "Casey, what do you remember?" she was afraid to tell them since she didn't know what she was like now. "Casey, it'll help if I know what you remember exactly."

"Casey, tell the Doctor. It'll help if you tell him, Casey. He has to know." Nora pleaded.

Casey sighed and began to rack her brain with what she remembered. "I'm going to be graduating soon? I got accepted into Princeton…" she buried her face in her hands and she was clearly distraught. "That's all I know! That's the last thing I remember!" she cried out some more while trying to even her short breaths.

"You're about 2 and a half years behind…" Derek muttered to himself. Getting up, he stormed out of the hospital room. As Casey wiped away more of her tears, she began to wonder why Derek was so upset with all this. It was un-like him to actually be worried about her situation or even care about what happened to her.

"And you really _don't _remember me." Brooks expressed sadly as her eyes got watery. Casey looked at her sadly because she could see how hurt she was but she just couldn't remember her. Trying her hardest to recall a detail about this girl, she couldn't find anything related to her.

Brooks wiped her face with her sleeve while Nora rubbed her back to comfort her too. It was just a very tough day for all of them.

"Mrs. Venturi, I'm going to give Casey some medication. I'm also going to refer her to a specialist. One who could help her with memory remembering strategies," he wrote something's down on his clip board. "She's fine otherwise. She can be checked out later today."

"Wait!" Casey yelled out before he left the room, "What happened to me?"

"You were in a car accident. Your car was hit but a semi-truck. You suffered major head trauma. You flirted with the possibility of being in a coma but you were very lucky, Casey. We're all very thankful."

Casey wiped her face again and nodded slowly, "Okay. Thanks." He left the room as Casey had new tears replace those that she just wiped away. She slowly lifted her right hand, lightly grazing the side of her head. Looking at her Mom, her voiced cracked in question, "Ar-are we in London?"

"No." Nora shook her head sadly, "We're in New York, Casey."

"New York?" she raised an eyebrow, "Why are we in New York of all places."

"You came to see, Derek." Brooks informed her blankly to which Casey's face scrunched up in a ball of confusion. Everything just seemed to lead back to Derek somehow.

Derek came back into the room; his face red and puffy as if he was crying. Casey had never seen him cry and the fact that he did so much now terrified her.

"Derek, the Doctor said we can check out later today." Nora informed him.

Clearing his voice, he tried his hardest to avoid Casey's eyes, "Okay, so where are you going to stay?"

Nora shrugged, "I wanted to find a hotel--"

"No." Derek shook his head, "You guys can stay at my dorm. It's big enough and it's just me staying in there anyway. The RA won't mind. Then tomorrow we can sort everything out," he looked over an awkward faced Brooks. He rolled his eyes, "You too, Brooks."

"Thanks a lot, Derek." Nora sincerely smiled. Brooks nodded along too.

"Yeah, Derek, thanks." Casey let out a bit confused as she wasn't used to Derek being so offering.

He didn't answer her and neither did he yet look her way. His actions only led to a frowning on Casey's face.

--

After all the paper work and discharging information, it was already night time. Nora and Brooks had tried to tell Casey about things she forgot, but it got so frustrating for her so they quit for the day. Casey started feeling pressured because she wanted so badly to remember but it wasn't working. She had no mention of her and Derek's relationship since Derek shied away from her the rest of the day. It kind of made Casey sad and she didn't know why. She always wanted him to leave her alone and now that he has, something inside her hated it. She hated the fact that Derek was avoiding her in every way possible. It really hurt.

Nora and Casey slept on Derek's bed, Brooks slept on the couch while Derek slept on the floor. Casey couldn't really sleep as her condition kept running negatives on her mind. She was stressed and she had every right to be. She knew she wasn't supposed to rush things but a part of her wanted to remember now and hoped that everything could be normal again. But unfortunately for her, it just wasn't working for her.

Whenever she dozed off, she would see images she'd never seen before. She remembered seeing a college classroom, she saw herself hugging Brooks, she saw bright white lights; she even remembered seeing herself cuddling with Derek on a couch. She awoke abruptly and sat on the edge of the bed and quietly started to sob. "Why me?" she cried as she brought up her knees to her chest and hugged it tightly; rocking back and forth.

She saw Derek stir from across the room and quickly tried to quiet down but she couldn't help it. The next thing she saw was Derek getting up and pacing over toward her, squatting down to take a look at her. "Casey, you okay?" she shook her head. "Come on. Let's go," he stood up and offered her a hand.

"Where?" asking as she wiped her tears with her sleeve, taking his hand and getting off the bed.

"Let's go for a walk." He playfully patted her head, "Clear your head," he let out a joking laugh.

She glared at him as a tiny smile crept up on her lips. A part of her was relieved that Derek was actually paying her attention again, "Not funny, Derek."

"Just kidding," he assured her.

--

He brought her to Washington Square Park again. The same place they walked after the dinner they had the first night they got together. It was quiet out. A nice warm but cool night; it was comfortable. Derek noticed it seemed to get her to relax, "You feeling any better now?"

She nodded as she scanned the scenery in front of her, "It's actually pretty beautiful out here. I kinda like it." He stopped and stared at her in disbelief. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she furrowed her eyebrows inward with solid confusion.

"Casey, you said that to me before and you said it at this same exact place!" he said with much shock in his voice. "Do you remember anything?"

"I don't know?" she said quietly. "I know it feels like I've been here before. I remember this arch vaguely." And she did remember it vaguely which confused her even more.

"Oh, Case," he smiled with slight relief and the girl was making progress already. "Um, is that all you remember?" he felt terrible for interrogating her since the Doctor said to go at her own pace. Settling the eagerness in his voice, he assured her, "I mean no rush or anything…"

"Actually I had dreams." She told him, "They kinda freaked me out. That's why I couldn't sleep…" her voice ran quiet once more. "I saw things I don't remember at all. I saw Brooks?" he nodded "I even saw you."

"Me? Really?" he blushed and smiled lightly while a brow raised up; intrigued.

"Yeah," she let out a slight chuckle, "It was totally weird, you were lying on a couch with me," she laughed once more at how crazy that thought was, "That must have been a dream, right?"

Derek didn't laugh as he just stared ahead, "No. It wasn't, Case." He sat down with his back against the arch as he patted the space next to him, telling her to sit next to him and she did.

They both stared at the beautifully lit fountain in front of them. "Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"This is totally crazy...but were we..." she trailed off as she thought it couldn't be real.

"Continue…"

"...were we something?"

Derek focused his attention to the side of her face as she still stared ahead. He knew she was still a bit nervous as her voice cracked from the question. "Do you remember that? Or is it just a feeling?"

She looked at him finally. Her blue eyes meeting his brown ones and still she was able to have his heart beat more rapid with one gaze, "It's a _strong_ feeling, Derek," her face completely serious. Her eyes were searching his own, desperately for answers.

* * *

"Derek..." she jokingly whined.

"What?" he pulled back from her hair, laughing.

"You just don't know when to stop, do you?" she chided in mock annoyance.

He chuckled as he gave her a quick kiss on the neck, "Well it's not my fault I can't keep my hands off you." He hugged her tighter around the waist from behind her. "I love doing this."

She smiled letting a small giggle escape past her lips, "I kind of _do_ like your hands where they are." Derek gave her another kiss on her neck and he loved being able to do it as often as he does. "This movie sucks…" she sighed in disappointment.

Derek lifted up a little to look at the TV, "We were watching a movie?"

"Well I was…you on the other hand..." she trailed off as Derek nuzzled her neck to which she started to shriek in laughter, "That tickles! Stop!"

"Fine!" she settled her laughter as he finally stopped, "You're mean…" he pouted.

She just couldn't help but think how adorable he was when he acted like a stubborn child. It was too cute. As silence ensued between the two, she began to think again and she felt the need to bring it up. Sighing, she knew now was the right time to bring it up, "So what? What are we going to do?"

Derek kissed her head and rested his against hers, "About?"

"Are we going to tell people about us?"

"Do you want to?"

Casey turned to face him, softly running her hands through the strands of his soft hair, "I don't know." She shrugged lightly, "What would people think about us?"

Derek shook his head and let out a laugh. His girlfriend was one who really over-thought everything. "Who cares what other people think, Casey."

"What about our parents?"

Derek snorted intentionally at that question, "What about them?"

She shrugged to herself, "You think they would approve?"

"Who knows, Case," he furrowed his eyebrows while slightly smiling, trying to understand her questions, "You're not ashamed of us, are you?" he let out a little laugh, while running his own hand through the soft brown strands of her own hair.

Casey laughed nervously, "No. Of course not. The last few weeks have been perfect. I actually like this. Whatever _this_ _is_ that we got going on," she offered him a smile.

"Then why do you look so scared all of a sudden?" he pushed some hair behind her ear.

"I'm not scared, Derek," she lied, disguised behind one more nervous chuckle. "What time is it?" she felt the need to quickly change the subject.

Derek was completely confused by her sudden change in behavior, looking over at his wall clock, "It's almost 11? Why?"

"I actually have some errands to run tomorrow..." she sat up on the couch where they lie.

He was taken aback and sat up too. Confused once more, "I thought you were gonna stay till tomorrow night?"

"I was," she tried to think of a lie on the spot, "but then I remembered I have a bunch of things to do. Yeah, that's it. I have a bunch of things to do," she gave him a quick peck. "I'm sorry. I'll call you when I get home." She quickly headed toward the door and opened it.

"O-okay? Call me, alright?" he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Of course." She gave him a hug, pulling back to take a good look at his face as if to remember it. She smiled a bit sad, "Bye."

"Alright, bye?" he frowned.

She never did call.

* * *

He took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers, staring back ahead, "Yeah, Case. We were something," he admitted. His voice had become quiet and shaky, "I was afraid you wouldn't come back to me," he squeezed her hand harder. "Then when you woke up and didn't remember us..." he trailed off too and he was never good as expressing his feelings. "It was my fault, Casey. This whole thing is my fault," he brought his head down in much disappointment in himself.

She took her free hand and tilted his chin to look at her, "Derek, it's not your fault okay?"

He shook his head and cried out, "Casey, you don't even remember what happened!"

"_I_ was the one that wanted to come see you," she exasperated, "_I_ came out here to see you because _I_ wanted to, okay?"

Derek stared at her again with slight shock on his face, "Y-you remember?" his voice stammered lightly.

"No, Brooks told me," she assured him.

He immediately frowned, thinking she was making more progress with him. They sat in silence a little while longer, holding her hand as she leaned on his shoulder.

Derek brought her hand up and kissed the inside of her wrist much like he did all those times they were together. Taking a deep breath, he continued on to where his voice strained, "Casey, I'm so, so, sorry."

"Derek," without thinking, the words began to fall out her mouth, "I'm sorry for ignoring you." His body tensed as she kept talking blankly, "I'm sorry I was afraid of us. I was just afraid of what would happen with us. Like if we would work out or if we wouldn't. I'm sorry you keep blaming yourself because it was my fault you moved on." It was obvious she didn't realize what she was saying.

Derek turned to look at her. A look of worry and relief all in one gaze for her, "D-did Brooks tell you that stuff too?" he watched her face as she was slowly realizing what just happened. He read so many emotions in a matter of seconds. Looking him straight in the eye, she shook her head and there came the look of hope in her eyes.

He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up off the ground and brought her in for a tight embrace. "Oh My God! Casey! You're starting to remember!" he screamed with happiness as he held her tighter against him. "Let's go! We have to tell them the good news!" Casey nodded with a smile. The first genuine smile she was able to express since waking up.

Derek knew this would take time. He didn't know how long it would take for her to get her memory back and he sure as hell didn't know it would be so fast. He didn't even know if it would come back at all. But miraculously it was slipping in there. And this was all he wanted, this was what he hoped for.

He held her hand as they walked back to Derek's building. Giving her occasional kisses on her hand, or they'd give one another smiles. Derek so badly wanted to kiss her, but the gesture might have been too overwhelming and he really didn't want to scare her off right now. As much as he wanted to do it, he thought of her first and that's when he knew for sure that he loved her. He was actually thinking about someone other than himself.

As they walked along the sidewalk, a car was approaching to pass their way. There beamed the bright headlights and they quickly blinded Casey. Letting go of Derek's hand, she stopped walking; frozen at the sight of the lights. She stared directly at it with wide eyes as it got closer and closer. She tensed. She couldn't move.

Derek turned to look at her. "Casey?" He watched as she focused directly at the light and immediately he felt the worry and concern wash over him.

Casey reached up and touched the side of her head. Slightly grazing the wound, she remembered that's where she was hit. The bright lights flashed an image of the semi-truck that was coming toward her during the accident. She then could hear the loud honking horn ringing from all over. She physically looked pained as she dropped to her knees with her hands over her ears. It was already too much to bear.

"Casey!" Derek ran and dropped on his knees to hold her. Holding her tight against him, he became frightened with worry for her, "What's the matter? What happened!"

Casey didn't answer him. She _couldn't _answer him because she could hardly hear him. Closing her eyes, she kept trying to drown out the noise. It was now a mix of a truck horn; deafeningly loud, she could hear Brooks on the phone, and a mix of all the things she overheard in the hospital. Just then everything flashed. She saw her family having dinner, she saw Princeton, she saw Brooks laughing, she saw the arch, she saw Derek, she saw herself kissing him, she saw herself hugging him, she saw the headlights, she saw shattered glass, she saw blood, she faintly saw the paramedics and Doctors, and the last and most vivid image was of Derek smiling at her with his bright eyes staring directly at her. It all flashed before her, vividly as if it were happening all over again.

Derek felt her breathing erratically. "D-Derek?" she cried out as the tears streamed down her face.

"Casey. Shh…" he rubbed circles on her back as he held her tighter, letting her know that he was there for her. "I'm here. I'm here…" she relaxed a little bit, "Case, you scared me just now. What happened?"

"I saw it…" she cried silently. "I saw it all. I heard it all. I remembered all of it, Derek. I saw the accident--"

"Casey," Derek shook his head immediately to stop and assure her, "you don't have to relive it."

"No, Derek," she shook her head more to emphasis that she had to, "before my vision blurred, I called out for you. I wanted to see you. Only you," she cried into his shoulder. "Only you," she mumbled almost inaudibly.

"I'm here now, okay? Relax, calm down. It's okay. Everything is going to be okay now." Derek rubbed her back more and gave her a reassuring kiss on the side of her head.

"You told me you loved me. You even cried. I heard you cry. You told me I had to do my part. You told me your love was strong." She held him tighter, "Derek, I came back for you," she whispered. "It was you. You helped me come back." She sobbed some more, "I forgive you, Derek." She had to let him know. "I don't hate you."

He let out a few tears of his own and he couldn't help it anymore. Derek was scared to see her like this since he'd almost lost her before. And to hear her finally say the things he'd been waiting to hear; it was all just bittersweet. Smiling, he let out a pathetic sniffle, "I don't hate you either, Case." He stifled a laugh remembering her own words, "I'm exactly the opposite," he kissed the side of her head once more.

Pulling back, she brought her eyes to meet his again. This time she brought her hands up and wiped his tears with the pads of her thumbs. "I'm remembering because of you," she smiled softly. "I needed you."

Derek nodded, "I'm always going to need you, Case." He rested his forehead against hers, softly, "I love you," he finally let her know face-to-face; not over an answering machine or over a comatose body. He told her now and he absolutely meant it. "I love you."

Casey kissed him then and there. She couldn't wait any longer. It was the perfect kiss. The way they held onto each other so tightly. She pulled back when another tear fell, "I'm _so_ in love with _you_." Her voice was shaky but confident as a smile graced her lips.

Derek reciprocated and gave her another quick peck. "Are you my Casey now?" he searched her eyes and he wanted to be sure she was completely okay; that she was all there.

Running her hands through his hair, her eyes scanned every feature on his face as if to remember it.

And she would remember it, forever.

Casey finally made it to his bright eyes and smiled, "Yes."


	3. STORY REVISION

Author's Note:

**I had some time on my hands and I re-read this two-shot I did. I saw a lot of crap I did wrong, so I revised it. I guess I blamed it on my Rookie Writing mistakes.**

**I fixed some punctuation stuff, fixed some of the way the sentences flowed, and maybe went into more detail in some parts.**

**I really loved this story and it was only fair that I give it some justice in helping it become better. hehe.  
**

**So to anyone who reads it or reads it again…enjoy because I think it's a lot better now…well I think so. :)**

**Oh, and I'm still planning on doing an epilogue for the "I do, but I forgot I did" story. I will get it out. I promise. ;)**

**So until next time…**


End file.
